Second line salvage chemotherapy for ovarian carcinoma, endometrial carcinoma, or cervical carcinoma rarely exceeds 10% to 20% response rates. Thus, new drugs are needed. Thirty-two patients with advanced gynecologic malignancies, 11 ovarian, 17 cervical, 4 endometrial carcinoma received 120 mg/m2 of mAMSA. Among 30 evaluable patients, there were 3 partial responses: cervical-2, endometrial-1. This suggests minimal activity for this drug in carcinoma of the cervix and less in ovarian carcinoma. For spirogermanium in advanced gynecologic malignancies, 11 patients have been treated, 6 with ovarian and 5 with squamous cell cervical carcinoma. The data are too early to evaluate. For newly diagnosed advanced ovarian carcinoma, doxorubicin, cis-platinum, VP-16 and cyclophosphamide is being tested. Five patients have been entered but 2 are still unevaluable. There has been one complete response and 2 failures. The data are thus too early for evaluation.